The invention relates to a control device of an electric power converter comprising control means controlling turn-on of power semi-conductor legs. The electric power converter has a DC power supply with a positive voltage line, a negative voltage line, and an intermediate voltage line. The voltage lines are all connected to a common point of filtering capacitors. The electric power converter has conversion means having at least three legs connected between the positive, negative or intermediate voltage lines. The conversion means also has outputs to supply at least one output voltage. Control means turn the legs of the conversion means on and off. The control means have a processing means that supply modulation signals of control signals to the legs.
The invention also relates to an electric power converter comprising such a control device.
The invention also relates to a method for controlling such a converter.